Because It's Always About You
by Natalia2
Summary: Serena and Darien's growing relationship
1. Chapter 1

Possession

He didn't know when their roles had changed, when she turned from being a childish fourteen year old to a gorgeous women. He had once been annoyed at her lack of confidence and trust in their relationship and now…now here he was feeling insecure and childish. His feelings of jealousy and anguish seemed to be second nature to him, an every day occurrence, a feeling that he tried desperately to conquer.

His eyes followed her every movement, even from where he sat he could feel his hands trembling as she ran her hand through her hair. The need to raise from his seat and go over to her was overwhelming, the need to go place his arms possessively around her slim waist was so vivid that he forced his hands to grip tightly onto the edge of his chair.

She threw back her head slightly in laughter, as she chatted away on her cell phone. Her eyes sparkling with glee as she waited for the light to turn green to cross the road. She once more laughed drawing attention to herself from all male around her. Their eyes drawn to the beautiful woman dressed in a light pink dress, wind blowing her locks behind her incredible figure.

Unaware of all the men around her, she looked across the street into the coffee shop window where her boyfriend sat waiting for her. Their eyes met, her lips turning into a smile as she locked eyes with him.

He melted, his heart beat increasing as she smiled at him from across the street. He could feel his insides tightening with anticipation of having her near. He ran a nervous hand though his hair, wondering if he was presentable. Since when had he cared about his appearance, since when did he get so nervous around her. Since he realized that she alone had the power to hurt him. Never did he worry about her loving him, he never once contemplated the thought that she could one day leave him for someone else, but now he was filled with feelings of insecure.

The light turned green, her eyes never leaving his, she had ended her call and was now walking towards him. So distracted was she that she accidentally bumped into another women walking in the opposite direction. Her purse fell to the ground, materials from inside scattered all over the street. She bowed apologizing to the other woman. She quickly picked up her purse but before she could begin to pick up her items, she found herself surrounded by men.

All sorts of men, some young, some older, all bent down picking up the scattered materials. Her cheeks peeked red as she stood among all the men , each eager to help her. All handing her things with smile on their faces. She smiled in gratitude when all of a sudden a strong arm reached out and pulled her securely to firm chest.

She blushed deeper as she heard his deep voice, "Thanks guys, I'll take it from here," He quickly grabbed the remaining items from the men and guided her though the crowd careful of not letting any part of her body brush against any of the onlookers.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks darling" she said as she contently snuggled up against him.


	2. Chapter 2

All for Love

He hated this, but most of all he hated his best friend. Groaning in agony once more he bit his lip holding his hands tightly into fits. When was this torture going to end?

She let out a laugh, her eyes sparkling in amusement. She had no idea the kind of attention that her laugh drew. She was ignorant of all the men that admired her. She let out a giggle as yet another man offered his spot in the long line waiting to get on board the rollercoaster. She smiled as she stepped forward to stand in front of the man.

Darien pulled his sun glasses closer to his face, a deep growl escaping his lips as he watched the man look at his girlfriend head to toe from behind.

A firm hand gripped his arm "Cool it bro, she will see us" Andrew whispered seeing his friend fuming in anger.

"This is your fault," he hissed. That's right the great Darien Shield was spying on his girlfriend, this was tragic, how far down had his jealousy gotten him.

Andrew smiled "I am not the one who openly declared to hate the fair. That was all your doing buddy"

"I didn't think she would come without me" He moaned hanging his head in disappointment. Was it his fault that he was afraid of rides that free fell from extreme heights? Ok, so maybe he could have handled it differently but of course he was too proud to admit his fear in front of Serena.

In the end he had made up some lame excuse of having to catch up on homework and was unable to go, hoping that Serena would decline going and stay behind with him.

Darien let out a breath of relief as he saw her getting onto the rollercoaster that is until he saw her partner.

Serena squealed in excitement as she sat in her seat, the young man beside her smiled at her in approval, excited in the prospects of sharing this thrilling experience with such a gorgeous girl.

Suddenly the young man was gripped and thrown out of his seat, as a fuming Darien quickly apologized to the fallen man as he took the vacant seat.

"Darien" Serena gasped in surprise as he locked them into the two seats.

"Couldn't let you experience this by yourself," He replied with a wink and smile.

She smiled back as the train began to move up the track. Darien's smile slowly disappeared as he looked up the long track suddenly dreading his rash decision.

Licking his suddenly dry lips he cleared his throat, "If by any chance you hear wailing and crying please ignore it." He said to his partner as the dreaded drop approached.

"What?" Was all Serena managed to say as the train propelled down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing Ground**

Her looks were not everything; Darien was not shallow to be with someone for their looks alone. No, she had completely captivated him with her caring sweet heart. She was beautiful inside and out. What he had criticized as being a klutz had now turned into grace and loveliness. Yes, Serena had grown up and he was lost for words to describe her true beauty.

Like most things go the more he wanted to spend time with her, the more she became occupied. She was a senior now, applying for colleges, studying for tests, taking extra curriculum to further her chances of being accepted into her chosen schools.

Darien understood and approved of her determination but that did not stop him from missing her.

He chuckled as he recalled the many times that she had complained that he did not spend enough time with her, that was back when he was a medical intern while she was just a high school student. Now the table had turned and he was on the receiving end of being ignored.

Letting our yet another sigh he dropped his head down on the counter, his coffee forgotten, now cold.

"Dear lord, could you be more pathetic?" came a teasing voice as Andrew looked down at his fallen comrade. "Had someone told me that the great Darien Shields would be brought low by a girl, I would have declared the end of the world as we know it." With a chuckle he sat beside his friend.

"Look just go and see her, I am sure she could use your help in something," slapping his back for emphasis he continued cheerfully, "Be creative man, if you want to spend the day with her it's in your hands to make it happen."

Looking up at his cheerful friend Darien nodded, "Right, your right, why should I mope around here when I could be with her." With that he pushed his chair back, dropped some bills on the table and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Serena rubbed her temple, as she quietly repeated the information that she had just read. Although she had straightened her act and was now one of the top students she still had to force herself harder than all the other.

She did not inherit all the intelligence that Amy and Darien possessed. Fighting yet another yawn she stretched her arms over her head.

Darien froze mid step as he saw his beautiful goddess stretch out her arms, tightening the fabric around her chest. Was it him or had she grown more in that department? Giving a deep gulp he approached her, his hand beginning to sweat.

So engrossed was he in watching her that he failed to notice the chair in front of him and all in one instinct tripped and fell face first onto the hard wood floor, causing a loud racket in the quite library.

"Darien" Serena gasped shocked to see her boyfriend sprawled on the floor, his face red from embarrassment. She stood from her chair and began to help him up, unaware of all the people that were now looking at them.

While Serena was unfazed by the onlookers, Darien was mortified with embracement, he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Sorry" he mumbled as he bowed to all the spectators.

Serena pulled him down to sit on the chair besides hers. "Darien, are you alright?" She asked her eyes focused on his red face, following down his body checking for any signs of injury. She had fallen enough in her days to know where he could injure himself from the impact.

He was stunned by her gentle nature as she checked him over, his heart beating rapidly as her gaze searched his body. God how had he become so lucky to have her in his life.

Just as rapidly as he thought that he was filled with guilt and shame as he recalled all the times that he had teased and laughed at her klutzy falls; now he knew how much they hurt. How could she have endured such mishaps? How much he wished he could go back in time and act in the same caring nature that she was giving to him.

He had been so lost in thought that he had missed her next words. "Darien?" She asked bring him back.

"What?" He asked his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

She smiled at his expression, "I said, are you alright?"

He nodded his head, his breathing irregular as she leaned closer to him, "Good, then can you please let go of my arm." She whispered.

He followed her gaze to his hand which was tightly gripping her upper arm. When had he taken a hold of her? He quickly pulled his hand away, his face now full on red. "Sorry" He mumbled.

Her smiled broadened, "I would love to know what is going on inside that head of yours, but for now I really need to study, so if you could please just say what you need and go."

Her words stung, was she shooing him away? As if reading his thoughts she shook her head, "I would not be saying this if I really did not need time alone to study Darien," She said as she placed her hands on each side of his face, holding his gaze to make him see the truth in her words. "This is important to me, so please be patient." She ended as she placed a soft kiss on his lips before gathering her books up and walking away, leaving him alone, his gaze fixed on her retreating form.

R&R Please : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Unnecessary Actions**

He gripped the phone tightly in his hands; closing his eyes he forced his voice to sound indifferent. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then" he replied his gut tightening in anguish. The line went silent. His unsaid 'Love you' left in the air.

Tossing his phone on the sofa he rubbed his hands over his face. He looked at the table in front of him filled with all her favorite foods, roses adorning the center. Although he could not blame her for cancelling their date after all he was the one that wanted to surprise her, so it really was not her fault that all this food was going to waste and yet he could not push that dreaded anger and disappointment that filled him.

How many times had he done this to her? How often had he overlooked her feelings? With a sigh he went about picking up the dishes, preparing to turn in for the night. Nobody said love was easy.

* * *

He stood silently as she chatted away with her classmate, her cheerful voice carrying across the noisy room like a sweet lullaby. He tightened his grip around her waist pulling her once again closer to him.

He hated social gatherings especially when he did not know anyone. He turned his attention to the man standing in front of them, or rather kid, since he was younger than him, but the same age as Serena. He was the charming type with blond curly hair, deep green eyes and strong facial structure.

The kid's voice complemented Serena's as they chatted about their last class assignment, in which Darien had nothing to contribute. Serena chuckled at the boy's joke as she drew a bit closer to the boy placing a hand on his chest, shoving him back playfully.

Darien saw red, all his attention zoomed to the delicate hand resting on the boy's chest. It had been a millisecond contact but it was enough to have Darien snap. Stepping in front of her, he stared down at the boy in front. "Leave us" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise but being young had its advantage as he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Serena past the large angry man. "I'll talk to you later" He said nodding his head at her before turning to leave.

Darien knew without turning around that he was about to face a very angry Serena. Mentally preparing himself to be yelled at he slowly turned to face her, only to discover her gone. He panicked as he searched the crowd, only to see her slim figure disappear through the double doors leading to the balcony.

Darien strode casually through the doors, his hands in his pockets, his head down. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the night he looked up and was frozen in place. There she stood, bathed in the light of the full moon, her face gazing up at the stars. She looked so serene, so beautiful.

He strode up to her, his arms automatically wrapping themselves possessively around her waist; she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. She understood, all those times that she had watched in jealousy as women openly flirted with him, she remember how she felt, how she tried to hide her jealousy, how she felt so insecure.

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. She recalled the times when she had wished on a star to grow up to be the only one to occupy Darien's thoughts. Now here she was in a dilemma, wanting yet hesitant on what to do next.

Her life had taken an unexpected turn, she had grown out of her awkwardness, and she had learned to control her emotion, after all, isn't that what Darien wanted? For her to grow up and be more mature. Had he not expected the consequence of wanting that?

She pulled away from his embrace, her eyes avoiding his. "I think you should go," She said breaking the silence between them, "This is not your scene and you have clearly made it hard for me to chat with my classmates." She turned away from him, her back facing him, "I will give you a call tomorrow, but for now please leave," with that she moved away and walked back into the party.

* * *

Andrew cursed as he hit his foot on the sofa, finally finding the hall lights; he switched them on and glared at the front door. The bagging persisted as he grew closer. Peeking through the peek hole he saw jet black hair. Knowing immediately who was at his front door, he unlocked it and swung it open.

Darien stumbled at the sudden action, hitting the blond sideways. Both cursing as they flopped to the ground, "Darien!" Andrew shouted pushing the man off of him, "Are you drunk?" He did not wait for the man to respond cause he could already smell the alcohol oozing from him. Letting out a frustrated breath, he picked himself off the floor, shut the door and walked towards his drunk friend.

Helping him up, Andrew manoeuvred his way to the couch, his drunken companion being of little help. "What happened?" He asked already guessing that this had to do with Serena.

Darien groaned as he threw his head back against the couch cushion. "I can't stand anyone touching her Drew; I can't help this need to rip out every guy's eyes just so they won't look at her."

Andrew shook his head, "You know better than anyone that Serena does not care about any other man, she don't even know how much attention she draws. That's what so special about her, she is not fixed on her looks. Plus she has an honest heart that would never allow her to hurt you in that way."

Darien rubbed his face with his hands, trying to let Andrew's words sink in and yet his need to lock her up and keep her hidden from the world was overbearing. His hands shook as he ran them through his tousled hair. "I can't loss her."

"You won't." Andrew replied confidently. "But keep this up and she will begin to get frustrated, so please take hold of your jealousy and act discreet."

Walking over to the closet he pulled out an extra blanket and pillow, tossing them to Darien, Andrew rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Get some rest; I am sure Serena will be looking for you tomorrow." With that he walked back into his room, shutting off all the lights.

Darien sat his eyes adjusting to the dark; he looked down at the pillow, his head suddenly feeling heavy. Yes sleep sounded good right now.

He woke with a startle. Eyes adjusting to the light coming in from the window, he groaned as he felt his head bursting in pain, what had he done last night. Holding his head in his hands, he began to recall the past events. Moaning in pain and embarrassment, he forced himself up.

His best friend, cup of water in hand strode into the room, flopping down onto the couch, handing Darien the water and two aspirins, he held back his laugh. "Couldn't keep it in control could you." He said, "You had to make a big scene, are you ready to talk about what is going on between you and Serena?"

Darien gulped down the glass of water, ignoring his friend. "I can handle it, don't worry Drew." He replied standing up, "I better go home and clean myself up. Serena must be worried."

Andrew chuckled at that, "She already knows that you spent the night here."

Darien turned quickly to face him, "What? How?"

"I called her last night, informing her that I got stuck with a very drunk chump who was mending an aching heart." With a laugh Andrew stood up. "She told me to please take good care of you, hence the water and aspirin,"

Groaning in dread Darien sat back down, "you told her I was drunk!"

"Of course I wasn't going to lie; besides she needs to know how hard this is on you."

Darien raised his eyes, "What did she say?"

Shrugging his shoulders Andres continued, "She didn't tell me anything, just that you had a rough night and needed some time alone, but to please keep an eye on you and keep you safe." Andrew shook his head, "That girl sure loves you."

Darien let out a breath, "I am a fool Andrew."

R&R


End file.
